


circle me in steady reassurance

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [32]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lord of the Rings marathons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “I failed. I ruined this entire week for everyone and it’s all my fault and I- I failed.”





	circle me in steady reassurance

It’s 5:34 pm when Virgil bursts into Logan’s room and in a sudden rush of courage, begins spouting apologies through a thick lump in his throat until Logan manages to stick his hand up and brings Virgil’s ranting to a hesitant halt.

“Now,” he says, lowering his hand, “what is this about, Virgil?” Logan asks sternly, somehow still maintaining that sturdy and unwavering presence. Virgil feels like he’s going to crumble in on himself and it hurts, God, it hurts so bad to drag his tongue over the roof of his mouth and finally just spit it out.

“I failed. I ruined this entire week for everyone and it’s all my fault and I- I failed.”

There’s no judgement, only calm stillness after his outburst. The lump in Virgil’s throat doesn’t waver or fade. Logan’s arms are tucked casually in his pockets, brown eyes peering at Virgil critically from behind his glasses. Virgil still can’t breathe. But Logan’s not yelling. Or sighing in disappointment. He doesn’t even look confused. Finally, he takes a seat behind his desk and Virgil hesitantly pulls the other chair out and sits across from him. Logan adjusts his glasses, laces his fingers together, then leans forward, resting his chin atop them.

“It has been a strenuous week for you. I am impressed with the level of endurance you have shown in spite of it all.”

“ _Endurance_?” Virgil sputters. “I have been a big baby about everything. Roman’s probably going to hate me even more and Patton’s just,” Virgil’s clenches his fists and fights back more tears, “probably going to hate me too. And you’re obviously disappointed. And then Thomas is going to hate me again.”

Logan’s eyes are strangely gentle as they meet Virgil’s. “Roman is rash and he says and does things in moments of anger. I do not believe Roman holds any anger towards you anymore, merely the situations we were facing this week. Patton and Thomas are not known for being hateful people and I highly doubt they are going to start with you.”

Logan offers a small smile and adjusts his glasses. “As for me, Virgil, I am the opposite of disappointed You did your best throughout the week and have demonstrated much endurance.”

Virgil feels traitorous tears beginning to squeeze from his eyes and he angrily scrubs them away. “I’m sorry. For yelling at you, for making Thomas so scared, for making him cry, for-”

“All is forgiven,” Logan says and reaches down, opening one of his drawers. He pulls out an unopened box of tissues and tears away the tab to snatch one up and offer it to Virgil.

“I really mean it, Logan, I shouldn’t have shut you up like that; it wasn’t fair.”

“You did what you assumed was best.”

“It doesn’t make it right,” Virgil snarls and more tears fall. Logan offers another tissues and Virgil snatches it, wiping at his eyes.

“Of course not. However, it does allow me to understand _why_ and allows me to… find comfort in that you were not doing it with the intention of cruelty.”

“It still was cruel.”

“Perhaps,” Logan muses quietly. “However, it was a moment of elevated fear for you. It felt… similar to life and death. You did what your instincts told you to do.”

“Logan, it was a stupid fight with his friend, not a life or death situation and I made it to be like one and it was pathetic and childish-”

Logan’s eyes flash. “It was neither pathetic nor childish. Your fears were valid. Perhaps the way you expressed them and chose to handle them was not quite desirable but you do not deserve to be berated for how you felt.”

“But,” Virgil swallowed, “it’s so stupid.”

“Irrational? Yes. Stupid? No.”

“There were better ways to handle it.”

“I agree,” Logan says. “And we continue to work to find better ways to handle it. There will be places in which mistakes are made and steps are taken backward. But we have made substantial progress, have we not?”

Virgil fiddles with his tissue and nods. “We have.”

Logan nods in approval. “To acknowledge your statement relating to disappointment- on the contrary, I am not disappointed in you. I am proud of you. I am proud of you for making mistakes and working to correct them and apologize where necessary. I am proud of you for making it through this difficult week.”

“It wasn’t that difficult.”

“Yes, it was. It was difficult for you and I am proud that you are here and you have made it through.”

“God, you stupid sap,” Virgil mumbles and scrubs at his eyes again. “I don’t feel proud. I feel exhausted and stupid.”

“I understand that it is not a solution- perhaps more so a distraction, but I was wondering if you would like to marathon the Lord of the Rings movies with me tonight? It might allow you to temporarily forget about the events of the past week.”

Virgil smiles hesitantly. “That sounds fun, Logan. Sure.” He hesitates. “Thank you. For dealing with me.”

“I do not merely deal with you… I- I care for you a great deal,” Logan says and his face immediately turns a bright red which Virgil smirks at then smooths back into an expression of gratitude.

“Seriously though. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Virgil. I mean that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> After this week, my inner Virgil needs a big hug and a Lord of the Rings marathon with my inner Logan so my version of self-care was writing this.


End file.
